Tod eines Kuriers
Tod eines Kuriers ist die achte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Castle. Ein Fahrradkurrier wird tot aufgefunden. Der Fall wird für Beckett schnell persönlich, als sie entdeckt, dass dieser Beweise bei sich hatte, die einen Mann entlasten könnten, der vor Jahren von Captain Montgomery inhaftiert wurde. Handlung Ein Fahrradkurier wird auf offener Straße von einem maskierten Mann umgefahren und stirbt auf der Stelle. Der Maskierte entwendet die Tasche des Radfahrers und fährt davon. Alexis hilft Martha dabei, online ein Profil für eine Social-Networking-Seite auszufüllen. Martha will eines ihrer Bilder, als sie noch jung war, als Profilbild hernehmen, was Castle amüsiert kommentiert. Da wird er zum neuen Tatort berufen. Ryan und Esposito haben dort bereits die Mordumstände des Kuriers dank Zeugen in Erfahrung gebracht. Sie finden schnell heraus, von wem das Paket für den Fahrradkurier in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Das Team befragt Sally Niedermeyer, die das Paket verschicken ließ. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Neffe Brady ihr vor zehn Jahren auftrug, das Paket gut aufzubewahren, bevor er ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde. An diesem Morgen erhielt sie einen Anruf, dass sie das Paket an seinen Adressaten verschicken solle: Roy Montgomery. Dieser hatte Brady damals überführt. Castle und Beckett gehen mit dieser Information zu Montgomery, der sich an den Fall erinnert. Er will, dass sie Brady befragen, doch dieser wurde diesen Morgen im Gefängnis umgebracht. Montgomery will, dass sie Bradys Ehefrau finden und sie befragen. Als Castle am Abend heim kommt, sitzt Martha vor dem Laptop und ist mit ihrem Social Networking ein wenig überfordert. Dann jedoch bekommt sie eine Freundschaftsanfrage von Chad, ihrer ersten großen Liebe in der Highschool. Am nächsten Tag kann Bradys Ehefrau Valerie befragt werden. Von ihr erfahren sie, dass das Paket Beweise enthielt, die belegen, dass Brady vor zehn Jahren nicht schuld an dem Mord war. Er hatte den Mord für Geld gestanden, da sie in finanziellen Nöten waren. Dieses Geld, 7000 Dollar pro Monat, sei bis vor einigen Monaten überwiesen worden. Als die Bezahlung aufhörte, beschloss Brady, das Paket mit den Beweisen für seine Unschuld abzuschicken. Das Team kommt zu dem Schuss, dass jemand im Gefängnis Bradys Telefonate überwacht haben muss, um von all dem zu wissen, sodass Ryan und Esposito die Gefängiswärter unter die Lupe nehmen sollen. Montgomery, Castle und Beckett sehen sich den Mordfall von vor zehn Jahren an. Das Opfer Debbie wurde erschlagen in ihrem Apartment aufgefunden. Sie finden in den Akten eine Zeugenaussage, die besagt, dass Olivia zuvor auf einer Party in einem Club war, wo sie sich mit einem Mann gestritten hatte, der ein blaues Hemd und eine orange Krawatte trug. Montgomery erinnert sich, dass Olivias Freundin in dem Club arbeitete und will mit ihr reden. Er findet heraus, dass sie mit einem Mann namens Jeff Dillahunt auf der besagten Party war. Castle und Beckett erfahren derweil von Perlmutter, der Olivias alten Autopsiebericht durchgesehen hat, dass Olivia nicht von einem Baseballschläger, so wie Brady damals behauptete, erschlagen wurde. Er schlägt vor, Olivias Leiche exhumieren zu lassen, um mehr herauszufinden. Castle und Beckett befragen Jeff Dillahunt, der ihnen sagt, dass die Party vor zehn Jahren eine Familienfeier der Wellesleys war, einer einflussreichen New Yorker Familie. Es stellt sich dank eines Fotos, das bei der Party gemacht wurde, heraus, dass sämtliche Wellesley-Männer ein blaues Hemd und eine orange Krawatten trugen. Später befragen Castle und Beckett Olivias Freundin, die sich daran erinnert, dass der Mann, mit dem sich Olivia stritt, seinen Drink verschüttete. Castle und Beckett entdecken auf dem Wellesley-Foto einen Mann mit einem schmutzigen Hemd, Trent Wellesley. Dieser sagt ihnen, dass er Olivia an dem Abend mit seinem Onkel Winston gesehen hatte. Sie befragen daraufhin Winston, der zugibt, mit Olivia angebandelt zu haben, doch alles andere von sich weist. Er lässt fallen, dass er seinen Bruder Blake bei dessen Kampagne zur Senatorenwahl unterstützt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Winston Wellesley für Olivias Beerdigung zahlte. Zurück im NYPD: Blake Wellesley kommt herein, um mit Montgomery zu reden. Er will, dass alle zukünftigen Befragungen der Familienmitglieder über ihn koordiniert werden, doch Montgomery lehnt das ab. Am Abend sitzt Martha wieder vor dem Laptop und überlegt, ob sie Chads Freundschaftsanfrage annehmen soll, da sie unsicher ist, ob er sie auch als ältere Dame attraktiv finden würde. Castle ermutigt seine Mutter dazu und klickt für sie auf Ja. Als Perlmutter Olivias Sarg gemeinsam mit Castle und Beckett aufmacht, erleben sie eine Überraschung: Der Sarg ist leer. Doch in einer Schublade, in der die Familiemitglieder Fotos und Erinnerungsstücke Olivias hineinlegten, finden sie ein Foto, dass Olivias Mutter Edna mit einem Anstecker für Caspar Wellesleys Wahlkampagne 1978 zeigt. Sie befragen erneut Winston Wellesley, der schließlich gesteht, dass er Olivias Vater sei. Olivia hatte ihm dies vor zehn Jahren mitgeteilt. Doch Ryan und Esposito überprüfen später sein Alibi und es stellt sich heraus, dass Winston in der Nacht von Olivias Tod Gesellschaft eines Mannes hatte – er ist schwul. Castle und Beckett vermuten, dass Winston jemanden aus seiner Familie mit der Lüge schützen wollte: Blake Wellesley. Ryan und Esposito haben unterdessen einen Gefängniswärter ins Department gebracht, der vor und am Tag von Bradys Tod hohe Zahlungen auf seinem Konto erhielt. Bei der Befragung von Winston und Blake stellt sich heraus, dass Blake in Wirklichkeit Olivias Vater ist. Die Mutter der beiden gesteht schließlich, dass sie den Mord an Olivia in Auftrag gab, um Blake zu schützen und einen Wahlskandal zu verhindern. Bei der Befragung des Wachmanns stellt sich heraus, dass dieser Zahlungen von Frank Davis erhielt – dem "Hausarzt" von Mrs. Wellesley. Er kann schließlich überführt werden: Davis war es, der den Mord an Brady verübte und auch den Fahrradkurier umbrachte, damit die Wahrheit über Blakes Vaterschaft nicht ans Licht kommt. Später erklärt Montgomery, dass die Zahlungen an Brady aufhörten, da Mrs. Wellesley aufgrund ihres gesundheitlichen Zustands die Rechte an den Konten verlor, die auf Blake übergingen. So konnte Davis Brady nicht mehr bezahlen und musste sich seiner entledigen. Montgomery ist froh, nach zehn Jahren endlich den wahren Killer Olivias geschnappt zu haben. Am Abend ist Martha bereit für ihr Date mit Chad. Sie hat sämtliche Zweifel über ihr Alter abgelegt und will einfach nur Spaß haben. Castle und Alexis ermutigen sie. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Sonya Leslie als Valerie Thompson * Taneka Johnson als Edwina * Hattie Winston als Sally Niedermeyer * Ian Salmon als Taxifahrer * Rod Damer als Bartender * Judy Kain als Sara * Mark Moses als Blake Wellesley * Jeff Harlan als Frank Davis * Gregg Henry als Winston Wellesley * Arye Gross als Sidney Perlmutter * Josh Daugherty als Trent Wellesley * Ron Melendez als Jeff Dilahunt * Jill Andre als Lenanne Wellesley * Josh Abraham Webber als Bellman * Elena Caruso als Paisley Shimansky * Brady Romberg als Caleb Shimansky Musik *On Fire - Locksley *Coming Fast, Coming Hard (C'mon Y'all) - Salme Dahlstrom Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S2